Ovarian cancer (OC) is one of the deadliest cancers in women. It is frequently found in asymptomatic patients until it reaches an advanced and untreatable stage (metastasis stage). Serum cancer antigen-125 (CA-125) has been extensively investigated over the last 30 years and is clinically one of the most reliable serum markers for ovarian cancer. However, on its own, this marker has low sensitivity and specificity. It can be undetectable or showing low quantity in serum and therefore miss half of early-stage patients that have still-treatable tumors. The situation is similar for two other ovarian cancer biomarkers, E2F5 and AP2.